Naruto 'Know your stars
by Cloud Arcanine
Summary: The 'Evil' voice has returned to wreak havoc on the ninjas of Konoha. 2nd story! Yay! Me and Kakashi hope you'll read it!
1. Naruto Uzumaki

**_Naruto 'Know you Stars'_**

Naruto Uzumaki.

_Know your satrs, know your stars, know your stars, know your stars._

_Naruto Uzumaki...He hates ramen._

Natuto: No I don't! I love ramen! Ramen is my hobby! Beleive it!

_Naruto Uzumaki...He is one of Sasuke's swooning fanboys. Sorry, make that fan**girls**. _

Naruto: I am not! I hate Sasuke! Beleive it!

_Then why did you get so angry when you thought Haku killed him? _

Naruto: Because- because I- I-. hmmmmm.

_See, told you so._

Naruto: I got so angry because Sakura would've been sad! Beleive it! Oh yeah and while we're at it, I am not a girl!

_Yeah you are. You're using the sexy jutsu right now. The girl is your real form._

Naruto: NO! this is the sexy jutsu! Sexy Jutsu! See, THIS is the sexy jutsu!

_Hey. You doing anything tonight?_

Naruto: (Transforms back) Ewwwww no!

_Hey stop using the sexy jutsu. You looked better as youself._

Naruto: This is my real self!

_So your gay?_

Naruto: What...!

_You said that was your real form and if you love Sasuke it nly makes sense._

Naruto: But I hate Sasuke! Hey! Can you hear me? Hey! COME BACK!

--------C.A: "Kay 1 down. I do take requests."

----Kakashi: "You're not going to do one of me are you?"

--------C.A: "That one will be the most fun."


	2. Sasuke Uchiha

**_Naruto 'know your stars' _**

Sasuke Uchiha.

_"Why hello there Sasuke. Or should I call you, Sasu**GAY**."_

"Hey! Who are you! Tell me! You made fun of my name! I shall proceed in the killing of you!"

_"Oh, touchy, touchy."_

"Hmph."

_"See evryone, Sasuke just LOVES to be made fun of."_

(Random laughter)

"Huh? Whats that? Orochimaru! Itachi! I know thats you laghing! Get out here!"

_"Jeez you really talk alot. And its not ONLY Orochimaru and Itachi."_

(Sasuke looks at a TV to see the entire village of Konoha laghing at him.)

"S-S-Sakura?"

"I'm sorry Sasuke! Haha! Its just to funny! YOUR GAY! I get it! Its even in your name!"

"N-N-Naruto?"

"I always knew it! Why do you think I stayed away from you?"

"Kakashi?"

"Hahahahahahahaha! I- ha -never- ha- knew it! Hahaha! Can't breath! To much laughing! Hahahahahahahahaha!"

"My life is ruined! NOOOOO!"

--------C.A: "Well that was an interesting one."

----Kakashi: "Yah."


	3. Sakura Haruno

**_Naruto 'know your stars'_**

Sakura Haruno

Sakura: Hey Sasuke! Where are you Sasuke! You can't run forever!

_Hello, Sakura. _

Sakura: Huh? Who's there? Is that you Sasuke!

_No. Sasu**gay **left. Crying._

Sakura: Hey stop laughing! Don't you ever make fun of Sasuke's name!

_You made fun of it too. You were even laughing._

Sakura: That's why I came! I have to apologize to Sasuke!

_Sure you do._

Sakura: I do!

_Sakura Haruno... She just said "I Do" and married Choji Akimichi._

Sakura: What!

Choji: Oh Sakura! I never knew! ...Well, I knew my smashing good looks would eventually win.

Sakura: Nooooooooooooooooo!

Choji: I already booked our honeymoon! It's at the new Mc'Donalds!

Sasuke: Sakura! I've been looking all over for you! I wanted to see if you wanted to- Oh! I see. I WAS going to ask you to marry me but I guess if you like Choji... Oh well! I'll go ask Ino!

Sakura: Is there a nearby bridge I could jump off?

_Sakura Haruno, She only takes a shower twice a year._

Sakura: Ewwwwww! No I don't!

_Sorry. Make that **2** years._

Sakura: I take one every night and every morning! I even take one after every ninja class!

_Sure you do. And now you all know Sakura Haruno. The girl that only takes a shower every 2 years, and married food-boy._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-------C.A: "You're next."

----Kakashi: "I'm scared."

--------C.A: "Why are we only talking in two word sentances?"

----Kakashi: "I dunno."

--------C.A: "Stop that!"

----Kakashi: "I can't."

--------C.A: "You're hopless."

----Kakashi: "You are!"

--------C.A: "Sniffle sniffle."

----Kakashi: "...I'm sorry."

-------C.A: "Oh boy."


	4. Kakashi Hatake

**_Naruto 'know your stars'_**

Kakashi Hatake (Or to me, Kakashi-chan!!!!!)

Kakashi: "I'm bored. Let's get this over with."

_Why? You go'in somewhere? like...a '**date'**?_

Kakashi: "No."

_Kakashi Hatake...He cheats on his girlfriend._

Kakashi: "?????"

_What's wrong? Girlfriend got your tounge?_

Kakashi: "...Shut up."

_Oh. You defending her?_

Kakashi: "There is no "her". It's just me."

Cloud Arcanine: "I'm sorry, WHAT? I-I-I-I thought -y-you cared about me! You're throwing away all we had?...Sniffle,sniffle."

Kakashi: "Shhhhhhhhhh! -cough cough- play along -cough-cough."

Cloud Arcanine: "Ohhhhhh. I see. Ahem, uh, I hate you! I never loved you! I was fakeing all this time! And we were through ALONG time ago! You bstard! -storms out-"

_She faked it. I'm not stupid. Anyway, Kakashi Hatake...His favorite color is purple. For Barney, his best friend._

Kakashi: "You! I HATE purple! Just like I hate you! I like black, dark green, dark blue and what not! Happy colors hurt my eyes er- eye."

_Kakashi Hatake...that's not his real voice._

Kakashi: "Huh?"

_His real voice is Kyle from South Park. His mask is really a voice changer._

Kakashi: "Is this like, your hobby or something? Making fun of people? What? You got nothing better to do?"

_I- uhhhhh, um, Kakashi Hatake... He uh, has no face! Yeah! That's it!_

Kakashi: "-sigh- So I've been told."

_Kakashi Hatake...he uhhhhh- He hates ramen! Yeah!_

Kakashi: "I don't LOVE it but I like it. Anyway, you already said that to Naruto. Are you SO POOR that you can only aford so many lies? Is that it? Huh? Huh?"

_...You're mean._

Kakashi: "To you, maybe."

_I'm leaving!_

Kakashi: "Good. Have a nice time. I win."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--------C.A: "Wow. You really told him off."

----Kakashi: "Thank you."

-------C.A: "Good job! Well I think that's the end. Uhhhhhhh, I think. Unless peoples want me to do other characters. I'm not good at this. I miss 'All That'. It was really funny, so was 'The Amanda show'. Hey whatever happend to them? Well anyway, please reveiw!"


	5. Neji Hyuuga

**_Naruto 'know your stars'_**

_Neji Hyuuga_

_Neji Hyuuga. Hello._

Neji: "Your destiny, all you do is mock people, your destiny is bleak.

_Neji Hyuuga, Hinata is really his wife._

Neji: "What? we'er cousins. Nothing more."

_Neji Hyuuga, he's really a murderer. He tried to kill his own wife._

Neji: "What? I've never killed anyone. And she's not my wife."

_Neji Hyuuga, he's in denail._

Neji: "No I'm not!"

_You're just mad that Hinata devorced you. Loser_

Neji: "You're in denial. You're just mad that Kakashi-sensei beat you at your own game."

_Well, at least I didn't marry my cousin._

Neji: "S-shut up! You know nothing!"

_On the contrarey, I know everything._

Neji: "Then what color is my underwear?"

_Pink and frilly. You got it in the woman's department._

Neji: "(Checks his underwear) Oh darn! ...And I thought I had you on that one."

_Neji, I know all this because I am your father._

Neji: "Nooooooooooooooooo! It's not true! It isn't!"

_Yes, it is._

Neji: "I can smell you! You don't smell like daddy! You smell like ham and cheese!"

_Lunch._

Neji: "Well then what song did I sing for you on your birthday?"

_Well, 'Happy birthday' of course!_

Neji: "Darn it!"

_As your father, I say your grounded._

Neji: "But I-"

_No buts! Go!_

Neji: "Whatever man. Hey! Get that camera out of my face!(Pushes camera away)"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--------C.A: "I said I wasn't gonna do more chapters but if peoples like it well... please reaview!"


	6. Gaara

**_Naruto 'Know your stars'_**

Gaara

_Hello Gaara._

Gaara: "..."

_Gaara...he doesn't have a last name. Why?_

Gaara: "Because I don't feel like it. I don't need a last name to kill people."

_Ooooh someone's a bit touchy._

Gaara: "I can feel you. You're looking at me wrong. I must kill you."

_You wish you could._

Gaara: "Stop looking at me!" (Throws sand everywhere)

_Oh I'm REALLY scared._

Gaara: "Grrr! Stop it!!" (Continues with the sand)

_Oh you know you can't do it! Oh, oh, BURN!!!_

Gaara: (Sniffle) I-I-...I can't do it!"

_Thats because you're weak. Weakling._

Gaara: "N-n-no I'm not!"

_Yeah you are. Rock Lee wasn't using his full power. _

Gaara: "I-I-I----- no!" (Runs out crying)

_Wow. That was easy,_

zxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxz

Cloud Arcanine:" So, theres Gaara. Are there any others people want me to do? Please review!


	7. Rock Lee

Know Your Stars

Rock Lee

Hello there Lee.

Lee: Who are you?!

I am-

Lee: Who are you?!

I am-

Lee: Who are you?!

I am the voice guy! Now shut up!

Lee: Uhhhhhh, yes sir.

Rock Lee, his trainer is a loser.

Lee: What? Guy-sensei? A _loser_? Hahahahaha! You have been mis-lead my friend! It is _Kakashi-sensei_ who is the loser!

What? Guy-sensei? A ? Hahahahaha! You have been mis-lead my friend! It is who is the loser!

Kakashi: -being held back by Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke- Le'me at'im! Le'me at'im! I'll show you a _loser_!

: -being held back by Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke- Le'me at'im! Le'me at'im! I'll show you a !

Naruto: Stop it sensei! We're not supposed to be in this chapter!

Rock Lee, his eyebrows are **alive**.

Lee: No they aren't! They are attractive and I like them this way!

Rock Lee, he is a proud member of the bushy eybrows and coconut green bean men club.

Lee: The who?

Hey Lee, do you know what heppend after you were taken away by the medic ninja after Gaara beat you?

Lee: No did something happen?

.:This is what happend:.

Lee: -gets hauled of by medic ninja-

Shino: Hey now that he's gone let's talk about him behind his back.

Kiba: Okay!

Neji: Did you see those eyebrows? -shudders-

Kakashi: I know! I couldn't even look at them, I was afraid they'd jump on me and eat my eyebrows like they did Gaara's!

Gaara:...I would've let him win but I miss my eyebrows too much.

.:That's what we didn't see:.

Lee: -Starts crying- B-b-b-but h-how could they?

Hey man, sorry you had to see that. But I felt you needed to know.


End file.
